welcome_constituentsfandomcom-20200214-history
John
"In much older days of CumRat, LLC, one of Her lovers had an idea to use the Mods as vessels for Gods. However, that idea was mocked and widely hated. His foolish plan would never have worked. Not much later, Her lover disappeared. Some suspect that he was assassinated by one of Her arms. But Her grief says otherwise." -A Brochure on CumRat LLC, read by one of the Mods John (also called The Father) is an incredibly powerful being who used to head the Machine. He takes the form of a Japanese Chin and was the dog Liquid, Bastard, George, and every other Geoffry were cloned from. He's a parallel to Big Boss from the Metal Gear Solid series. Biography John was considered to be the CEO of CumRat LLC and the Mods' boss. Some of the posts on supercumrat64 are by him, prior to his death. John also had two biological sons with Voyevoda, his first attempt at creating an heir. Their two children are Charles and Jeffrey. John and Voyevoda's relationship did not last, as John was only after her power. Personality-wise, John is incredibly rude and aggressive. He has no qualms having Constituents be marked or cursing at and insulting people to their faces or behind their backs. He isn't fond of his sons and considers them to be failures, particularly Liquid. He is also a power bottom. He has implied he's not the sole party responsible for the creation of the Machine. His goal is to have the hosts filled with Mods ascend to Godhood at the end of the session and have them be completely under his control. He isn't interested in ascending himself, nor is he actually able to: as he's the head of the machine, he's stuck in it until he dies. He hoped one of his sons (clones) would take his place. He's represented by an upside down Joy emoji. History Act I John, the head of Cumrat LLC, posted from the supercumrat64 blog. On 7/27/2017 he arrived at the building to integrate our souls, but was stopped when he was killed by Mod Komaeda using a sigil specifically designed to target him. Act II He did not make a formal appearance, but the Admins kept his corpse in the Boiler Room. Unfortunately, the sheer power coming from his body attracted 2017 Pope Dwayne to the building. Act III The new Mod seemed to be confused when it was brought up that John was in charge of the machine, calling him a nobody. A second mod seemed to reactivate, this one with yellow hair in their picture. The blue-hair mod didnt recognize photos resembling the cloned sons, but the yellow-hair mod seemed to recognize one as George. The yellow hair mod showed an extreme dislike of Karkat related things, and when shown them enough, posted a message saying "keep your heads down or youll blow my cover you fucking ingrates", before deleting it immediately afterwards. When prompted about soda, the mod expressed liking coca cola and disliking pepsi. With this information and the wording from the 1st floor message, it seems that John is disguised as or is controlling the second mod. Quotes Trivia * His favorite game is Patapon. * His weaknesses are Karkat, Balls, and Pepsi. * It seems like he plays League of Legends * His favorite band is Fleetwood Mac. image (5).jpg|Death sigil used to kill him. john dyinf.png|John right after being hit by the sigil. minijohn.png|�� -60 john.png|-60 john no patch.png|John without his eyepatch on, revealing the upside down Joy emoji in his eye. Category:Geoffry Category:Enemy Category:Funko Pops Category:It's Complicated